Imagine Throwing A Pity Party
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Simon. Castaways were tasked with playing the memory game Simon which mandated memorizing and repeating an increasing sequence of four colors. The castaway with the highest score would win immunity, reward, and a one in seven shot at winning the title of Sole Survivor. Winner: Nicholas (51) Summary After Jakey was voted out, he went on a public tirade against Ally and Zach for being condescending and duplicitous. Shortly thereafter, the tribe returned to camp. Benj and Eva contemplated their spot as the sole members of the minority while the majority of Tobi, Nicholas, Ally, Drew C, Bryce, and Zach began to fracture over who to target next. At the immunity challenge, the castaways were tasked with competing in the endurance-based memory game Simon. Despite Drew C’s confidence that he would win immunity, it came down to Ally and Nicholas. By a one point margin, Nicholas won his second immunity of the season. Back at camp, Nicholas used the second immunity clue to narrow down his idol search and found the La Llorona immunity idol. As the tribal period began, Drew C approached Zach with the suggestion that they band the and castaways together to eliminate the castaways starting with Benj. Zach, however, felt the current direction of the game was more advantageous for him and instead leaked the plan to Bryce. In turn, Bryce set his sights on Drew C, believing that his relationship network within the majority was threatened by the fracture he was causing. Zach and Nicholas, however, had other plans and put a target on Eva over Benj or Drew C due to neither of them feeling a game connection with her. Meanwhile, Tobi leaked this ongoing debate to Benj, reassuring his closest ally that he would be safe for the round but that if they were to survive beyond a tribal-to-tribal basis, they had to formulate a plan. Tobi and Benj then decided that after the elimination of either Eva or Drew C, they would leak the alliance of Zach, Nicholas, and Bryce to the remaining castaways, rallying the original two factions at the merge against the castaways positioned in the swing. Benj contemplated whether to begin to execute that vision this round with a 5-3 vote on Zach, but ultimately decided he did not have the time to do so. With tribal council coming to an end, Bryce decided to flip over to Benj and Eva with the intention of voting Drew C while the other four castaways locked down as votes for Eva. This left Tobi in the natural swing position. With Bryce pushing Drew C and Zach pushing Eva, Tobi ultimately decided to vote out the latter to avoid a tie. At tribal council, Eva was voted out 5-3, with Drew C receiving votes from Benj, Eva, and Bryce. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode was named by Ally. External Links *Day 28 - Immunity *Day 28 - Immunity Results *Day 29 - Tribal Council 10: La Llorona *Day 29 - Tribal Council 10: La Llorona Results Category:Episodes Category:Survivor Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes